Days of Their Lives
by thegame1694
Summary: AU this how naruto's life could have been if he had his family with him. OOC characters in this please review wether its good or bad thanks :


**Warnings:Language , ****sex references at some points, no pairings for naruto, lots of OCC characters (but hey its fanfiction!),cry-baby naruto ,no canon and a really annoying twist close to the end shhhhhh**

Disclaimer: I do not and never will Own Naruto (I can never as well, im currently failing with a passion on ICT :L) hes not minez he belongs to the father of the show **Kishimoto Masashi, Shounen Jump, and etc etc.**

Cast :  
Minato Namikaze (37 years old)  
Kushina Namikaze(35 years old)  
Naruto Namikaze(5 years old)  
Kai Namikaze (14 yrs old)**  
Kichiro Namikaze(17 years old)  
and many more to come! At least I hope so………. Anyways onwards!**

**Chapter 1-**

  
"Get back here now Naruto!!!" Kai screamed at the top of his lungs running though the huge corridor of the two story house into the dining room chasing after his little brother, "I swear to God if u don't give me that box now I'm gonna hurt u and there's nothing mom or dad can do to stop me!!" catching naruto head off into the garden where there mother was " nuh uh kai not until u play wif me!" naruto bellowed about to exit the house into the garden through the glass sliding door. Kai quickly caught up to him as he was attempting to open the glass door "got ya you stupid brat" kai said as he forcefully yanked the box out of Naruto's hand and placed a not so heavy punch into Naruto's right arm.

Naruto clearly hurt by this action let out a howl of pain followed by a loud sob "m-m-MOMMY!!!!!" naruto wailed running out into the garden. "_dammit! I'm in deep shit now_" kai thought as he was running back to his room to put the box back in his hiding place "_at least they wont find these here" _looking at the pack of cigarettes in the box he placed it in the chest of draws in his room and threw some clothes over it to hide it's presence. Very shortly after he heard an unholy shriek "KAI!!!!!!! GET DOWN HERE NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kushina screamed while holding a very upset looking Naruto's hand. Shortly after kai came downstairs he was greeted by Kushina with a very disappointed angry look on her face, his brother, Kichiro was there as well but he was just watching TV.

Kichiro was your average 17 year old boy he was 5 ft 9 inches, lightly tanned complexion ,dark brown hair and with fierce emerald green eyes slim muscular body with a six pac that made all the girls in school melt, but he didn't really take much notice to it he was mainly more interested in his two little brothers welfare making sure to check if they were alright in school driving him (kai)to practice when dad was unfortunately busy and was relatively a very cool and relaxed character that got along well with everyone. but to kai even if he loved his two brothers to death they were so damn annoying.

"Kichiro, dear can you please just take naru somewhere else now while I speak to kai" Kushina said whilst holding the sniffling boys hand "_shit this means trouble" _Kai grimaced walking slowly towards Kushina hands in his trousers. Kichiro complying with Kushina's request got up from his position on the leather couch, walked over and picked naruto up "Cmon buddy u can show me that new toy daddy got for you" Kichiro said cheerfully to the tiny boy "You mean teddy?" naruto said sniffling "he's not new Kichi , daddy got me em two weeks ago!" naruto continued ,cheering up slightly , voice getting a tiny bit louder "can play a game as well?" naruto asked hopefully "sure why not" Kichiro said hid voice fading off into the distance.

"Why do you always have to resort to violence with him kai?!" Kushina asked angrily "you have to understand he's just 5" Kushina said walking over to the couch patting a spot next to her indicating kai to come "but he took something that belonged to me and I did warn him" kai said matter of factly. Kushina twisted her face and looked at him with disgust "and that's how you justify hitting your **5 year old **brother??!!" Kushina said raising her voice a little more. Kai just looked down feeling ashamed he did what he did "Im sorry mom I realise I really shouldn't have hit him even if he did have my stuff, but at the time I was so desperate to get my stuff back and he wasn't listening so I um…… hit him" kai said quietly on the last part "its not me you should apologise to its your little brother firstly and secondly you're grounded for this weekend; no phone , no TV and no computer , I also will be telling you're father when he gets home about this, now please go to your room" Kushina said pointing upstairs. Kai slowly went up the stairs "_stupid naruto why'd u have to take the one thing id get angry at you for" _kai thought sighing making his way to his room.

His room wasn't that big but it had what every room had in it plus a bit more. His room consisted of various objects such as a huge king sized in the middle of the room pushed against the wall along with a giant wood chest of draws just opposite his bed a 25 inch tv on the right side of his bed a few paces away from the window he also had a ps3 hooked up to the television .also in his room was a large pine study desk where his computer was thanks to his dad he was well off and all of these stuff was possible . he quickly rummaged through his chest of draws and got out the box, opened it, took a cigarette out along with his lighter, climbed out the window onto the red tiled roof and made his way towards the chimney and hid behind it. Back against the chimney wall he lit up and smoked for about 10 mins. Feeling so much more relaxed he untensed his shoulders and sat there. Once finished he tucked the cigarette bud in his back pocket and blew the ashes away and made his way back into his room. Shortly after he got back in he heard the front door open and a big "Im home" was shouted out by Minato "_shit! He's home early today" _kai thought then proceeded to sniff himself "_and I smell like fucking smoke!"_ he quickly got his bath towel ,dashed for the joint bathroom of himself and Kichiro's room, locked both doors and proceeded to shower.

**Downstairs **

****

"I'm Home!" Minato shouted out after coming through the door after a hard day of work. Minato was probably the richest man in the town being CEO of Namikaze co. he has long stressful days at the office and really looks forward to going home on time which is usually 6:00 pm everyday but decided to come home one hour early today since he was thinking about how happy his little boy would be to see him. After a short while Kichiro comes downstairs with naruto in his arms looking extremely happy to see him "Hi Daddy" naruto chirps then leans towards him with arms outstretched. Minato complies and takes him from Kichiro who gives him a "hi" then goes off to watch the TV again. "look naru, daddy has a present for you" Minato says while taking something furry out of his briefcase "here u go" says Minato handing the stuffed Labrador dog to his youngest son who in replies hugs him around the neck and mutters a "thank you daddy" and is carried into the kitchen where Kushina was currently at preparing dinner .Socked to see him home so early she just smiles when he kisses her quick on her lips followed by an "ewww mommy and daddy are kissin Kichi" naruto running off into the living room to tell Kichiro leaving Minato with alone Kushina.

"So….. how was your day hun?" Minato wrapping his arms around Kushina's lower body as seeing as his youngest wasn't here he didn't have to worry about touching his wife in places (A/N: hehehehe) "not good I had to scold kai for hitting naruto" Kushina sighed "apparently he took something away from kai and kai hit him" Kushina said to Minato who just nodded silently "ill go talk to him now" Minato with a very disappointed face. On his way to Kai's room he walked past the living room area where he saw naruto sitting on Kichiro's lap while watching a tv show and sought to join them after he had a light chat with his middle child.

Lightly knocking on his Kai's door he waited for a bit till he head a "come in" and entered the room. Upon entering he saw Kai on his bed just sitting there and began speaking

"hey buddy" Minato said look at Kai in his bright blue eyes

"oh hey dad, you're home early today" said Kai

"yea I wanted to see you guys" Minato said

"cool" Kai said then everything went quiet

"look you know why I came here and im not here to tell you off buddy your mom took care of that" Minato said "all I wanna kno is whats so important that you would want to hurt poor little naruto?"

"he just um……. Had my money" Kai said trying to lie as best as he could

"really? Money? That's it?" Minato said not believing it "look im not going to force u to tell me but I really wish u don't use violence on ur little brother or anybody for that matter because not once have ur mother or I have used it onto u so I don't see why u would think to use it on others" Minato said "well I don't wanna lecture u but just know son u can tell me or your mother anything that's bothering you ok?" Minato said looking into his eyes "ill call you for dinner don't come out your room I want you to think about what you did ok?"

"ok" Kai said blankly

"now where's my hug eh? Don't think that you're too big to gimme one" Minato said smiling he could never be angry at hid kids for long .

Kai gave him a hug and he then left the room.

**3 hours later**

"but I want dessert!" Naruto whined while sitting in his booster chair at the dining table currently upset that he had been refused his dessert since he had bed soon. "no naru your mother said no and I agree with her its too late for dessert" Minato said while helping Kai clear the dishes from the table " but daddy" naruto said tears already falling "no butts naru now cmon time to go bathe and get ready for bed you have school tommorow" Minato said walking to naruto and picking him up from his seat "tell everyone goodnight" Minato said while holding his bundle of joy "N-night" naruto said still crying over not having a sweet treat was taken upstairs by Minato and was given a bathe. After he finished washing naruto he wrapped him in a towel and took him into his room and dressed him into his footed space pyjamas and tucked him into bed. Just as he was about to leave naruto stopped him "daddy can u read me a story?" naruto asked hopping out of his bed and picking out one of his books from his small little bookcase "yeah sure why not" Minato replied and proceeded to read the story

"_and the pig said i will not let u in not by the hairs of my chinny chin chin and the big bad wolf said I will huff and I will puff and I will blow your house down" _ Minato was reading but could already hear the steady breathing of his son and stopped because he knew his son was out cold .he gave his son a kiss on his forehead , switched on his sun shaped nightlight and silently left the room

"phew it took 3 cuddles and 4 storys to get him to go to sleep" Minato said to Kushina realising it was just two of them he asked "where are Kai and Kichiro?" he asked "Kai is settling down while Kichiro is finishing his homework" Kushina replied " I think I should go to sleep as well night love" Kushina said in a soft inviting voice "oooooh its on tonight" Minato snickered to himself and followed Kushina to the bedroom.

* * *

**Woot first chapter done :) please please please review constructive criticism is welcomed and flames will be used to warm me!!!! (Its aurumn/winter)******

update comes next week


End file.
